prova o disculpa
by llue
Summary: [CATALÀ]De Magical.et desafio va dir assenyalantlo a un duel va caminar de nou cap a ell si jo perdo faré qualsevol cosa que vulguis. però si guanyo... va fer girar els ulls felinament et disculparàs amb mi... traducció
1. Primera part

Prova o disculpa By Magical 

D'acord. L'assumpte era senzill. Entrava a l'apartament, buscava lo que era seu i deixava la clau a la tauleta d'estar. Ell no hauria de saber que havia tornat per agafar lo que li pertanyia. Després del estat catastròfic amb el que havien deixat la relació, era millor mantenir el cap baix fins que deixessin de volar casseroles. O... bé, en el cas de que, amb tota probabilitat, ja no hi hagués relació en absolut, doncs lo millor seria desaparèixer callada i intel·ligentment, sense donar excuses ni buscar explicacions.

Clar que, sempre quedava el gust amarg del desfici entre els llavis, però... diguem que a vegades un arriba a espantar-se del que pot estar ja bé es dit: el que no et mata, et fa més fort.

Només que això no impedia la tremolor de els seves mans al ficar la clau al pany i girar el pom de la porta.

Va entrar a l'habitació. Sense saber exactament per què, tot i que l'apartament estava buit, es va dirigir silenciosament cap a la porta del dormitori al fons del passadís. Va girar el pom de la porta.

Merda.

Estava tancada amb clau.

- Alohomora – va murmurar apuntant el pom de la porta amb la vareta. Va somriure quan la porta es va obrir amb un suau clic.

- podria acusar-te de aplanament de morada en aquests instants, Weasley – va dir fredament una veu arrossegant les paraules a les seves esquenes, fent-la sobresaltar.

- Malfoy!? – va exclamar enutjada al girar-se i reconèixer al seu interlocutor – que dimonis fas aquí?

- aquesta és la meva casa, idiota. – va replicar i va aclucar els ulls. Es veia realment còmic vestit amb aquell suèter de llana gris i uns texans descolorits plens de pintura, tan diferent al Draco Malfoy que va conèixer a Hogwarts, i, en efecte, seguia sent el mateix – i sóc jo qui hauria de fer-te aquesta pregunta. Que se suposa que hi fas aquí? – la va mirar de dalt a baix maliciosament. Si vens a suplicar-li a Ian una segona oportunitat fas tard. Ha acabat d'empaquetar les seves maletes avui pel matí i ha agafat el primer tranportador cap a Alemanya. Per la forma en que es va acomiadar, qualsevol hauria pensat que fugia. – va afegir amb un somriure maliciós que amagava "de tu, pot ser?"

- Qui sap? A lo millor va ser massa per ell el despertar cada matí i descobrir que encara estàs viu. – va contraatacar ella, acalorada – si hi ha alguna cosa que mai vaig entendre, ha sigut com dimonis s'ho feia per conviure amb tu i no haver estat enviat a Azkaban per homicidi a les vint-i-quatre hores del primer intent. Ets una veritable merda, Malfoy.

- Compartim opinions similars en aquest cas, Weasley. - va creuar els braços en el seu pit i es va recolzar a la paret – però la eterna diferència entre tu i jo es que la gent es capaç de reconèixer i apreciar el meu intel·lecte, mentre que tu... – va tornar a inspeccionar-la cínicament i va somriure: - bé, crec que els fets parlen per si sols. La gent sempre va intentant superar-se, i el ambient que et rodeja juga un paper molt important en aquests casos. Hi ha una gran diferència, Weasley, entre conviure amb una ment brillant com la meva i la simplicitat sufocant que tu representes.

- Ah, sí? Molt interessant – va alçar una cella, i llavors va ser ella qui el va mirar descaradament del capa als peus i va dir: - llavors ja estic començant a comprendre perquè vam acabar.

El somriure maliciós del rostre del Draco es va borrar gairebé immediatament.

- Ei! No sóc gay – es va defensar d'una indirecta no formulada.

- no he dic que ho fossis – va contestar ella perversament, mentre travessava la porta del dormitori. Ell la va seguir.

- què tan estúpid es pot ser, Weasley? – va dir fredament – ni tan sols va ser alguna cosa que he dit.

- Pel que sembla no lo suficient, Malfoy – va dir mentre rebuscava als calaixos – o d'una altra forma la teva estupidesa no aconseguiria sorprendre'm d'aquesta manera. I et recordo – es va dirigir cap a l'armari – que jo tampoc he dit res.

- Però ho has insinuat – va al·legar inconforme – jo NO sóc gay. Ho entens, bombó?

- i una merda – va contestar, però no va aclarar si a lo haver insinuat o creure que era gay. – i no em diguis bombó.

- Doncs en sembles un – va dir sincer, entrellaçant les mans darrere la nuca. – encara que dolgui a l'orgull admetre-ho.

- diga'm Malfoy – el va mirar atentament als ulls – que tan cabró ser pot ser? I que tan mesurablement cap buit? Només ha sigut un comentari: una gran cosa!. Segueix només amb la teva vida! I ja de pas, deixa'm de fotre enlaire la meva, vols? – dit això, es va dirigir cap a la sala amb el Dracod arrera.

- Mira qui parla – va defensar-se – només t'he dit que ets un bombó. Es tan greu això?

- no molt – va concedir ella buscant entre els llibres – almenys no més que el que implica – per fi es va aturar, amb les mans buides – mira, no he vingut aquí a abarallar-me amb tu. Només he vingut a buscar una cosa, la trobo i marxo.

Era lo més que podia retrocedir davant d'ell.

- perfecte. No vull trobar-me cap peça de roba interior teva ne el sofà, quin fàstic! – va respondre pervers, fent una ganyota al evocar la visió.

- és un llibre, imbècil – li va fulminar la mirada. – i vaja si ets cabró. Fa només tres minuts m'has dit que sóc un bombó, i ara et dono fàstic.

- pensava que no t'agradava. Ets massa ingenua, petita Ginny. Podria dir que és un bombó a qualsevol.

- bé per tu, petit Draco. És una llàstima que jo no vagi dient Gay al primer tio que se'm posi davant.

- d'acord Weasley, tu ho has demanat – va dir ell de sobte apropant-se i encerclant-la al sofà de sobte– prova o disculpa.

- deixa'm anar, idiota! – va forcejar inútilment intentant ampliar la distància entre ells – que fas? De que parles?

- O et dono una prova – de que definitivament NO sóc gay – o et disculpes per haver-me cridat així.

- i una merda – va repetir – no em disculparé del que no he dit. T'adverteixo, Malfoy, si no em deixes anar... – va aclucar els ulls. Podia sentir l'aroma de pintura i trementina impregnat en les seves robes.

- llavors suposo que agafes la proba. Et prens la poció? (N/A: Versió màgica de la pildora) – va apropar la seva cara a la d'ella.

- Ah, no ho sé – va fingir que pensava – crec que... VOLS QUE ET CASTRI, IMBÈCIL? – va rugir amb els ulls molt oberts.

- Oh, creu-me, no tindràs cor per fer-ho. No després d'haver-te convençut.

- Que penses violar-me!?

Ell va riure obertament.

- no serà necessari, Weasley. Espera i veuràs.

- ves-te'n a l'infern, Ma-

les seves paraules van ser ofegades per un petó que el Draco va posar fortament als seus llavis. Va sentir el repentí pes del seu cos enfonsant-se sobre el seu i dificultar la seva respiració. Quan la mà d'ell va començar a passejar-se per llocs on mai havia estat abans, va ser quan va saber que anava ens erio. Així que ella va recorre amb la mà la seva esquena, fins arribar a la nuca, entrellaçant els dits en el seu cabell ros platí i...

- AAAAAHHHHGGG!!!!! – En Draco va deixar anar un crit i es va separar immediatament de la dona que sostenia en un puny diverses metxes del cabell platí entre els dits – que intentes matar-me!?

- és lo que hauria d'haver fet – va contestar posant-se de peu i agafant el seu bolso. – però si me toques una altra vegada, Malfoy, et juro que no viuràs per contar-ho.

- qui et creus que ets, Weasley? – va dir mentre es tocava la zona adolorida.

- afortunadament no sóc tu, Malfoy. Si fos així ja m'hauria penjat d'un poste ja fa anys – es va dirigir cap a la porta – ets una veritable escòria.

I va sortir donant un cop de porta.

En Draco va somriure a la porta tancada. Vaja, doncs, resultava que la gateta sabia defensar-se, i quina forma de defensar-se, va pensar, amb la mà encara a la nuca. Lo que només li hauria costat a ella dir "ho sento" li hagués costat bona part de la seva melena.

I una porra, va pensar, encaminant-se a l'habitació que tenia com a taller. Tneia que acabar la seva pintura i fer alguna cosa per menjar. Era més de les dos de la tarda i no havia dinat. Tot per culpa de la Weasley, es va dira si mateix. Clar que no per haver arribat tan repentinament a fer volar els objectes que tenia, sinó per mantenir-lo ensimismat en tan amena lectura. Va agafar el llibre que havia estat llegint i se'l va enportar a la sala, mentre treia un bocata de sospitosa identitat de la cuina (N/A: pobres els mags que no tenen refrigerador) i es desplaçava al sofà a acabar amb la lectura.

Durant bona estona, el silenci en la soledat de l'apartament només va ser trencat per uns riures histèrics.

Ding... , Ding..., Ding...

Humhp... ,,

Ding... , Ding... , Ding...

Grrrrrrrr... , !

Ara sí! El malait que trucava a la seva porta a les – va mirar el seu rellotge de la tauleta de nit – vuit del matí d'un diumenge les pagaira molt, molt, molt molt cares! Es va calçar amb les espardenyes de dormir lo millor que va poder i es va ficar un xal a les espatlles. Totalment despentinada, en pijama i amb la vareta a mà es va dirigir a la porta.

- TU!? – Va exclamar, apuntant-lo amb la vareta.

- bon dia, Weasley. Has dormit bé aquesta nit? – li va preguntar esbossant un somriure descarat.

- Res que t'importi, Malfoy – va dir tractant de tancar la porta, però ell es va mantenir al mig i li va mostrar un llibre de coberta de pell i pàgines blanques.

- pensava que estaves interessada en això – va comentar arrossegant les paraules.

- el meu diari! – li va treure de les mans – on...? un moment, no l'hauràs llegit, o sí? – va preguntar amb les orelles cremant-li.

Ell es va limitar a esbossar un somriure. – potser.

De la punta de la vareta d'ella van brotar xispes roges.

- ei, vigila, Weasley. Encara em deus dos disculpes. No voldràs disculpar-te una tercera vegada, oi?

- seràs...! – va començar, però s'ho va pensar millor – no sé de que em parles, jo no et dec res, idiota, i ara marxa, estic intentant dormir.

- et disculparàs, Weasley – va dir repenjant-se al marc de la porta i empenyent-la per mantenir-la oberta – per haver-me dit que sóc allò i per haver-me intentat matar ahir. O no me'n aniré-

- t'ho tenies merescut – va aclucar els ulls – i hauries d'agrair-me que no t'hagués deixat estèril de pas.

- és una insinuació per acceptar la prova? – va preguntar divertit.

- Oh, ves-te'n.

- encara no, Weasley. No fins que no em tornis les claus i et disculpis com es degut.

S'havia de ser neci! Que es això tan important que significava el que ella es disculpés amb ell? Va deixar la porta feta una fera i es va dirigir cpaa l'habitació. Quan va tornar a la sala, el va trobar a la cuina, bullint aigua. Al fogó.

- se pot saber que se suposa estàs fent?

- cafè – va respondre com si res.

Això va ser massa. Es va dirigir cap a ell ràpidament, va col·locar la clau al palmell de la mà i li va indicar la direcció.

- Clau. Porta. F-O-R-A. – Va rugir.

- ets una ingrata, Weasley – va contestar ell fent cas omís al seu enuig – després de tornar-te le diari, podria almenys prendre una tassa de cafè, no?

- D'acord – va concedir ella per fi – prente el teu cafè i marxa, jo me'n vaig a dormir.

Ell no va contestar. Només va seguir revisant els calaixos de la cuina.

Clar que la idea de tenir a en Draco Malfoy rondant per la cuina era un assumpte de treure-li el son a qualsevol. Amb una sensació terrible, es va dirigir cap al lavabo a rentar-se.

La escena queava veure al sortir pulcrament vestida de la seva habitació la va deixar amb la boca oberta.

En Draco seguia allí, la tassa de cafè buida i fullejava una revista que va reconèixer com una seva.

- per què continues estan aquí? – va preguntar intentant no perdre la calma.

- t'ho he dit: no me'n aniré almenys que et disculpis.

Que en Merlí em doni forces!

- estàs dement.

- mira qui parla, la llunàtica que gairebé m'assassina ahir.

- només van ser uns pèls! Ningú es mor perquè els hi arranquin uns cabells!

- però em va doldre a morir.

- i per què no et vas morir llavors? – va preguntar entre dents.

- perquè encara em deus disculpes – va somriure ell.

- Mai ho oblidaràs, eh que no?

- Yep – va contestar ell jovialment.

- Doncs fes-te fotre. Ja ho he dit: no em disculparé del que no he dit. A més, tu m'has dit bombó!

- això es diferent.

- Jo ho veig igual d'insultant.

- I l'intent d'homicidi?

- Tu has llegit el meu diari!

- Jo no ho he dit.

- Però ho has insinuat.

La Ginny va somriure triunfant. Estaven a mà.

- el teu cafè es dolentissim, Weasley.

- és lo millor que se't acudeix dir? – va preguntar desepcionada.

- Ara mateix se'm acudeixen un munt de coses – va negar ell aixecant-se i ficant-se l'abric – com prendre un cafè decent, per exemple – llavors va agregar com de passada – vens?

- M'estàs invitant a una cita, Malfoy? – ella va arquejar una cella divertida.

- Jo no he dit això.

- Però ho has insinuat – va repetir aquesta vegada somrient maliciosament.

- Si no vols no vinguis – va contestar ell donant-li l'esquena per evitar que el veiés cohibit.

- estàs boig? Refusar un cafè gratis a aquestes hores del matí i en plena tardor? Crec que t'ha afectat la trementina – va anar a pel seu abric. – per cert, em vendries uns quants quadres? Aquestes parets buides m'espanten.

- ets un cas perdut, Weasley. Primer cors pel cafè gratis i després gastar els teus diners en la meva obra.

- No són un fàstic, és tot el que vull dir. – es va defensar ella.

- Insinues que ho sóc jo?

- Jo no ho he dit...

**Fi**

**Extra bonus**

Algun temps després...

bon dia, Weasley.

Mmmph...

t'hauries d'aixecar ja, són les nou del matí.

Hmho.... QUÈ? – es va incorporar d'immediat – faré tard a... – va mirar el seu rellotge – maledicció Malfoy! Que no saps mirar l'hora? Només són les se... – ell va apagar les seves paraules besant-li els llavis.

T'engrossiràs si segueixes dormint tant – va comentar, sabent que no l'importava.

Ves-te'n a la merda, Malfoy – va contestar malhumorada.

per què no m'hi portes tu? – li va incitar ell.

perquè no sé el camí – va riure ella divertida.

Ah... en aquest cas... ... hi anem junts?

A la merda? – va riure ella.

Aham... – va contestar el Draco apropant el seu nas cap al d'ella

hi anem....? – va preguntar amb un sospir.

Però no hi va haver resposta.

**The end**

Reviews!


	2. Segona part

**Ithae: **oi que si que és divertit? a mi també m'ho semble, per això mateix vaig decidir traduir-lo, m'encanteee em peto de riure, aquest cap està molt bo també, per això, hi he col·laborat en anlgun tros però bueh... espero que t'agradi tan coma mi

**Kurumi-desu:** uau! Jo a tu no et conec! No te vist mai per aquí! Benvinguda! Lo dle salt del temps... bueno... no sé que dirte... es de quna en Draco i la Ginny són grans i és una mica de fantasia... perquè no crec que passi mai en realitat, però bueh.

**Niphredwen:** una altra que no conec! A no sé que el meu temps en estat "ausente" m'hagi fet oblidar de tots vosaltres , en aquest cas seria diferent... gràcies per llegir el fic! Moltes gràcies! ... pos ja som dos que no se'ns done bé la ortografia XDXD, bueh, jo passo molt de tot ja, i men vaig a les meves lleidatanades super fashiions

**Nacilme-Black:** gràcies, gràcies , em farie molta ilu que després de tants mesos encara rondesiu per aquí per deixar-me un review... os ento però els teus dessitjos no s'han fet realitat, no he actualitzat aviat... I'm sorry... massa feina (fent aparentar massa feina)

**Erissed:** eisssssssssssssssssssss! Com va la vida?? Oh! Un premi?? I kin premi tinc?? Això m'ho has de dir!!! ¬¬ malvada... akesta me l'apunto XD

**Jack Dawson:** Jack, jack, jack, mi kerido Jack, (la llue es fregue les mans del fred que té a casa... malparida! Sí, tu! Ke estás a Barna i no pateixes tan fred com jo que estic sense calefacció a la vora del riu, bufff!!! Coi de camacus ¬¬) bon dia tinguis , espero que t'agradi

Ja sé ja sé, ja sé que fa dies que hauria d'haver-ho publicat... però les meves poques ganes de fer-ho eren moltes. Akest nadal me passat mes temps pintant i visitant el que altra cosa... so, perdoneu-me, TT siusplau! Perdoneu-me! (Naia vindrà aviat tmbé, amb sorpreses.... falte poquet poquet)

i ara us deixo amb la fantàstica història de la Magical, Momo Cicerone a fanfiction, i el seu super panda!! Que comenci l'espectacle!

**Proba o disculpa**

De la Super Mega Magical que m'ha fet padrina del seu super panda :P

Segona part 

(N/A: per a què no us perdeu, ja s'han pres el cafè XD)

- què? – va preguntar suspicaçment sense apartar la vista del pot de vidre que avaluava capficat.

- què de què? – va dir ella a les seves esquenes, arrugant el nas en una interrogant.

- que què m'estàs mirant?- va aclarir ell encara donant-li l'esquena, amb un somriure arrogant als llavis que ella no va poder veure.

- que jo t'estic mirant? – va al·legar incrèdula, donant un pas cap enrere i redreçant l'esquena – Oh, si us plau... – va rodar els ulls exasperada.

- què, ara ho negaràs?- en Draco va girar-se a veure-la per fi, dedicant-li un somriure d'autosuficiència com només ell sabia.

- que potser tens alguna prova del contrari? – va inquirir molesta.

Ell va adoptar una expressió condescendent i va tornar a la seva interminable feina d'estudiar amb exagerada atenció el pot que agafava davant seu.

- s'ha de ser idiota... – va murmurar entre dents, malhumorada. Ell, en canvi, no es va immutar, ni (miracles, passen) li va tornar l'insult, ni va dir res irònic al respecte, la qual cosa la va sorprendre una mica, fent-la oblidar aviat de l'accident anterior. – bé – va continuar dient, al cap d'uns segons – que diables hi ha en aquest maleït pot que mires amb tant afany? Portes com a una hora sense traure-li l'ull de sobre – hi havia una nota d'exasperació en la seva veu.

Ell va deixar anar un somriure maliciós.

- què és tant graciós? – va voler saber ella, avançant cap a on estava ell.

- t'ho he dit – va al·legar orgullós – t'he dit que m'estaves mirant. Com si no podries saber si miro el pot o no?

- és clar que sé que estàs mirant el cony de pot! – va explotar ella, farta de la seva petulància, amb la veu tan alta que va ressonar per tot el supermercat muggle. – has gastat la meitat del segle desxifrant l'enigma que amaga el maleït pot! Que et creus!? Fins i tot el pot podria fer un mapa del teu nas si tan sols l'allunyessis tres centímetres dels teus contorns! – va cridar amb sorna.

En Draco la va mirar amb una expressió de diversió mal dissimulada al rostre, va parpellejar unes quantes vegades i se li va dilatar anormalment el nas, com si contingués un riure. Va baixar la mirada.

- sí, definitivament, aquest ha de ser bo – va assentir per sí mateix ensenyant-li el que li semblava ésser un pot de cafè en pols, olímpic en la seva virtut d'ignorar el seu enfado i canviar de tema de conversació. – al menys, res pot ser pitjor que l'intent de cafè que guardes al teu apartament, Weasley.

I, de nou, sense donar-li l'oportunitat de trobar una resposta intel·ligent, va continuar el seu camí pels passadissos de l'enorme supermercat muggle, deixant a una Ginny literalment estancada a les prestatgeries de cafè, amb la vena de la templa encara palpitant-li de ràbia i els reflexes paralitzats davant del seu caraduríssim.

Va tenir que accelerar el pas per atrapar-lo.

- com és que, amb tants cretins que hi ha al món, m'hagi hagut de topar precisament amb tu? – es va lamentar.

- Bueh... – va contestar ell mandrosament. – diuen que el veritable infern està a la terra, ja saps, tipus _el que la fa, la paga. _Prenguem la hipòtesis de que hi ha deutes pendents entre nosaltres, per exemple. – Va suggerir mordaçment.

Ella ja veia el rumb que anava prenent la conversació.

- Oh, per Déu! – va exclamar incrèdula – una altra vegada amb el cony d'assumpte de la disculpa? – ell es va limitar a alçar les celles, alenada – mira, paio. – el va parar secament – no sé si té a veure amb el teu emparentament familiar amb algun trol o definitivament et vas perdre una bona etapa de classes d'anglès - va comentar sarcàsticament. – però jo no em faré escoltar de nou: no em disculparé amb tu perquè el teu immesurable cap de suro hagi...

- vigila amb aquesta llengua, Weasley – la va tallar ell, amb un deix d'amenaça a la veu.

- O...? – el va desafiar ella, impertorbable.

- o em veuré temptat a tornar-te l'insult. – va comentar en Draco impassible.

- Huh. – va proferir ella, obrint els ulls en una fingida sorpresa – quina por!

- Això és bàsic, Weasley. Se'n diu autoconservació. – va fer girar els ulls amb un enuig enfadós – però que avorrit, si ja l'has perdut. – va sonar com si es lamentés de veritat.

- una porra. – es va queixar. Després va tirar-li una ullada de reüll al pot que el Draco sostenia a les seves mans – i quina merda de cafè has elegit. T'asseguro que no l'aguantaria ni un elf. – en Draco va alçar les celles – i no em vinguis amb que el meu cafè és de baixa categoria – el va advertir apressadament – perquè estic segura que vas tirar simplement els grans a l'olla quan no vas trobar la cafetera.

I llavors li va recomanar una marca diferent.

- d'acord – va dir al cap d'uns segons, deixant el pot al seu lloc original. – el provaré. Em prestes una cafetera? – va preguntar sense saber el significat de la paraula.

- no. – va contestar ella, arrugant el front davant de l'absurda petició – se suposa que anem al teu apartament, no al meu. El que em recorda – va continuar mirant-lo mordaçment – que no tinc perquè acompanyar-te a les teves compres dominicals. Sóc jo qui va a comprar-te uns quadres, i no al revés.

- doncs jo m'ho estic passant de por aquí – va contestar visiblement divertit de la situació, i llavors va deixar anar, passant d'ella – però, ah, clar, no es podria comparar amb com m'ho passaré quan et disculpis per cert comentari que vas fer ahir.

La Ginny va sentir impulsos de arrossegar-li el bolso per la cara.

- quan l'infern es congeli – li va dir clar i lentament, sense sortir dels seus cabals. – saps què? Oblida la condemnada pintura, jo me'n vaig. Vaig ser una il·lusa al creure que podria mantenir una relació civilitzada amb tu.

- home, això depèn del que tu consideris "civilitzat", Weasley. – es va defensar ell – si mal no recordo, ets tu la que s'ha passat les últimes 24 hores dient-me cretí, imbècil, cap buit, escòria i tots els seus derivats. – va fer una ganyota – ets tu qui ha aparegut de sobte la meu departament i ha intentat convertir-me en un nyicris, i ara ets precisament tu qui pretén parlar-me de diplomàcia? – va esbossar un somriure llarg.

- fem una cosa, vols? – la Ginny va alçar un dit a l'aire – quan siguis capaç de discutir adultament sobre un tema durant cinc minuts, em busques i tindrem una conversació. De moment, me'n vaig – va començar a caminar d'esquena mentre parlava – gràcies, Malfoy; pel cafè, per haver-me arruïnat l'únic dia lliure que tenia i per haver fet desgraciat el dia que et vaig conèixer.

Ell li va dedicar el somriure més malèvol que va poder.

- a les teves ordres, bombó – va respondre encara més perversament.

Ella es va parar en sec i el va mirar per un instant que va semblar etern. L'estava provocant, o, més ben dit, ja ho havia fet. Si aquell era l'únic mètode per desfer-se'n...

- et desafio – va dir oblidant tota la serenitat i senyalant-lo amb un dit acusador – a un duel. – va caminar de nou cap a ell – si jo perdo faré qualsevol cosa que vulguis. Però si guanyo... – va fer girar els ulls felinament – et disculparàs amb mi per comportar-te com un maleït bastard... – llavors va agregar, molt de presa: - i em regalaràs els quadres que vulgui!

En Draco va arrugar el front en sentir la última petició.

- ja em semblava a mi que venies a per alguna cosa més que el cafè gratis – va murmurar somrient lascivament – accepto el duel.

I aquestes van ser les paraules màgiques. Ara ja era oficial.

O:o:O:o:O

La Marmita Foradada podia tenir un excel·lent servei d'hospitalitat, però no podia ser considerat, ni molt menys, com el millor lloc per entaular un duel, amb els seus quartets desusats plens de pols acumulat pel temps i els seus finestrals cegats que impedien una bona vista. Al seu pesar, era l'únic lloc proper i decent que oferia Londres per tal ocasions.

I ara es trobava en aquella habitació fosca, cendrosa i lúgubre amb els llistons sortint del terra i il·luminada per la trista llum que emanava l'única finestra del costat oposat de la romàtica paret de maons. Però tampoc era qüestió de posar-se massa meticulós en ocasions com aquesta, o de batre's enmig d'un carrer concorregut a pler llum del dia. En certs aspectes, era el lloc adequat, encara que, com molt bé sabien, elegir el lloc implicava arriscar-se a tenir algun manefla espiant per l'ull del pany ronyós.

- de debò que vols continuar amb això? – va preguntar en Draco una vegada en haver tancat la porta, però ella s'havia dirigit cap a l'extrem oposat de l'habitació, i l'apuntava amb la vareta.

- deixa de fingir cavallerositat – va al·legar molesta – i de perdre el meu temps: comencem.

- ja no pots esperar més, oi? – va burlar-se'n. La Ginny es va cabrejar més en sentir les seves paraules.

En Draco va alçar la vareta i va començar a comptar amb els dits! ú... dos... tres...", mirant perversament a la Ginny.

La Ginny va llançar un sortilegi just quan va acabar de contar. Ell el va esquivar ràpidament només amb moure's de lloc.

- vaja, Weasley, que em vols matar? – va preguntar alçant una cella estupefacte al mirar cap endarrere, on havia obert un gran forat a la paret i deixava veure al veí (N/A(A d'ajudant) que bo XD! No pensava que dins de la Marmita foradada provocarien una graaaaan masacre XD).

- encara't i defensa't d'una vegada – va dir amb una veu potent i seria, apuntant-lo amb la vareta.

- no diguis que no t'estic donant una oportunitat per fer-te enrere, Weasley. De debò que vols continuar amb això? No et portarà a cap...

- estic farta de tu, farta de les teves estupideses, i farta de que em diguis bombó! – el va tallar ella perdent els nervis. – FRUNUCULUS! (N/A: ni idea de quin sortilegi és... M/N(Magical's note): crec que furunuculos... però bueh... és igual xD)

Draco va esquivar el sortilegi apartant-se del perill, però abans d'alçar la vista ja venia una manada en camí.

- STIPTILENGUA!CINCOPANATRASIS! ESPULSIARMUS!! – va cridar Ginny sense aturar-se, apuntant a tots els costat enmig de la fumarada de pols, sense saber on es trobava el seu contrincant.

De cop va notar com una mà l'agafava fortament per la cintura i es va sobresaltar davant de la sorpresa de tenir la cara d'ell a cinc centímetres de distància del seu nas quan la meitat de pols no s'acabava de dissipar. Va sentir la seva cara cremar, sense estar-ne segura si es tractava de la vergonya o la proximitat intermitent de la seva cara que permetia inclòs admirar la purpurina gris que s'espargia en els seus ulls i les petites peques tirant a rosa que poblaven el territori que envoltava el nas, i que, a simple vista se impercevien d'una simple mirada.

I, en efecte, hagués set un moment excepcionalment romàntic, si tan sols ell no hagués...

- si vols sempre podem oblidar això i admetre que t'agrado, bombó. – va proposar sensualment, arruïnant-ho tot.

- entre tu i una gàrgola prefereixo mil vegades la segona opció, idiota – va dir xafant-li el peu ingratament i completament muggle.

- Argggggh... – va proferir retrocedint amb una sola cama – Maledicció, Weasley, se suposa que els bombons haurien de ser dolços! On dimo...!?

no li va donar temps a continuar. S'havia llançat cegament a ell, rabiosa com un huracà, oblidant la màgia, oblidant que ell era considerablement alt i fort, i sobretot, oblidant que podia perdre l'equilibri trobant-se parat amb un sol peu. I un crit va ressonar a l'habitació quan en Draco va intentar aturar el cop directe d'ella agafant-la pel canell i es va balancejar cap endarrere, fent que les dues varetes rodessin pel terra junt amb ells i en Draco acabés damunt d'ella.

- a veure on vas ara, Weasley – se'n va burlar mirant-la des de dalt, empresonant-la. Tenia el cabell entortolligat i estès per la brutícia del terra, la qual cosa resultava una gran llàstima, doncs la pols del lloc s'havia impregnat a tot el seu cos, canviant la seva cara enganyosa de nena petita bona per una ventafocs furiosa. En un moment d'increïble lucidesa o extremada bogeria, es va deixar portar per l'impulso d'apropar els seus llavis als seus.

I com poc pot fer una quan un ros imponent com en Draco Malfoy la te apressada contra un terra de fusta...

- no t'atreviràs – va murmurar ella, impotent davant la proximitat de la seva cara, marcat per varies metxes del cabell platí que queien graciosament.

- posa'm a prova – va somriure ell, a un centímetre de distància als seus llavis.

Els dos van tancar els ulls.

- Eis! Vostès dos! – es van sobresaltar al escoltar una veu provinent de l'habitació del costat, a través del forat de la paret. Es van aturar en sec i van observar a un vell rodanxó en pijama i amb una expressió somnolenta i exasperada – perquè no es busquen una altra habitació per _fer_ les seves cosetes i em deixen dormir en pau? Els vells com jo ja no tenim l'energia que vostès van ensenyant a tort i a dret!.

I va allunyar el cap fora del forat per continuar amb la seva migdiada.

i.. la Ginny va semblar despertar de sobte.

- surt de damunt meu, Malfoy! – el va espentejar. Ell va aprofitar per recollir la seva vareta del terra.

- has perdut – va somriure lascivament apuntant-lo directe a la gola, mentre ella, asseguda la terra i atordida per la trobada excessivament a prop d'ella que havien tingut, encara no acabava d'entendre què havia passat.

Només li va poder dirigir una mirada assassina al veure la seva vareta uns quants metres més de distància.

- quieta, petita – la va aturar quan ella va fer un intent de moure's.

- què vols? – no podia amagar la ràbia en les seves paraules, però ell no va semblar ni immutar-se, no havia deixat de somriure, i la mirava directe als ulls.

- vull un bombó, que et penses que vull? – va somriure més obertament, amb cara de qui no trenca un plat, capaç de fer fondre un iceberg. Li va pessigar la barbeta amb la mà lliure i li va plantar un monumental petó als llavis que la va deixar marejada, no tant per la forma en que els seus llavis es van apoderar possessivament dels seus, o el impredictible ritme que la seva llengua marcava dins de la boca, ni tampoc el fet de que la seva mà estigués enredada entre els cabells de la seva nuca. En efecte, el que la va deixar més marejada va ser el fet inesperat de que ella li estigués retornant el petó.

S'estava besant amb en Draco Malfoy!

(...I demà els elfs domèstics de tota Anglaterra es revelaran per la llibertat...)

es va odiar en el mateix moment en que es va donar compte que havia deixat que fos ell qui acabés el petó.

- retracta't – li va murmurar ell, encara en la mateixa posició damunt d'ella.

- què? – va preguntar la Ginny sense comprendre, amb els sentits esvalotats i les galtes cremant-li.

- per lo d'ahir: retracta't- o potser vols que et doni la prova definitiva...

grandíssim error. Ella va fer servir totes les seves forces per traure-se'l de damunt d'una espenta i no va mirar cap en darrera quan va recollir la seva vareta i va llançar una altra sèrie de sortilegis que van rebotar per l'habitació, sentint-se mil vegades estúpida per haver-se deixat emportar.

I es que ara sí, el maleït bastard no li veuria el pèl, si ella podia evitar-ho.

Però podia?

Ding... Ding... Ding...

Humhp...

Ding... Ding... Ding...

Nooooooooo!!!!! No de nou! ToT Argh!!!

La Ginny va obrir els ulls peresosament, sentint-se perduda. Ni tan sols es va molestar en mirar la hora del rellotge quan va veure que tot seguis fosc, va rebuscar la vareta a la tauleta de nit i es va abrigar completament amb el seu xal, arrastrant les sabates de dormir mentre badallava tristament a obrir la porta.

- oh, no! tu una altra vegada!? – va casi plorar ella, fregant-se el front amb la palma de la mà. – que no dorms? Què vols aquesta vegada, Malfoy? – la seva veu era implorant.

- Bona nit, Weasley. – va contestar en Draco, amb el seu típic desdeny d'ironia – Merlí, sempre ets tan mal educada?

- nit!? Nit!? – va proliferar ella lluitant inexitosa per mantenir els ulls oberts. – tens una mínima idea de quina hora de la matinada és?

- les tres menys quart – va contestar servicial, mirant el seu rellotge de polsera.

De no ser perquè temia caure's dormida als seus braços, li hagués regalat un bon cop a la mandíbula. Es denotava el sarcasme a la seva veu quan va parlar:

- Bona nit, Malfoy. Que descansis... –"...en pau." Va pensar perversament tancant-li la porta als nassos de cop.

No acabava de sortir de la sala quan...

Ding... Ding... Ding...

La Ginny va apuntar cap a la porta amb la seva vareta, i aquesta es va obrir salvatgement d'un cop.

- Què!? – va preguntar des de l'altre extrem de l'habitació, atordida de són. – va, dis-me, què!? Què és el que s'ha de fer per desfer-se de tu!?

- simplement pagar els teus deutes, Weasley – va contestar entrant a la seva habitació i traient amb ell el que ella va poder reconèixer, a través de les seves parpelles mig tancades, era un gran bagul. En Draco va tancar la porta darrera ell, i de sobte la Ginny va semblar mes lúcida. – pren-ho com un favor que et faig, o molta sort de la teva part: em quedaré aquí per un temps, i saldaré aquest favor que em deus.

Bé, bé... va pensar la Ginny. Tenia que tornar al llit: estava tenint un malson terrible, somiava que en Draco Malfoy s'anava a viure al seu apartament.

**Extra Bonus II**

- de debò, Weasley, no sé com t'ho faries sense mi – va comentar desbordant autosuficiència-

- tsk... – la Ginny va fer petar la llengua com si pensés, i va adoptar una expressió pensativa – diguem què, primer de tot, m'asseguraria de que cap auró toqui res sense haver llegit les instruccions abans.

- eh, quieta, _camarada_ – va contestar somrient entre dents – no sé aquesta mania teva pels objectes muggles... deu estar a la sang – va dir entre dents

- i no sé quina és aquesta obsessió de la teva família amb l'assumpte de la sang – va al·legar a la vegada, arrugant el nas.

- bé – va contestar ell, reincorporant-se i donant-li la cara – és una qüestió de dogma, més que res. – va somriure perversament – i d ela i per la conservació del bon estirp dels Malfoy.

Ella va soltar un esbufec.

- quant ho sento per la teva mare. Jo hauria corregut a tota velocitat en direcció contrària només al sentir els termes de portar el teu cognom.

- Ahw... – es va lamentar ell, agafant-la de la cintura – és una veritable llàstima, just quan me venia fent a la idea de que no et quedaria mal el paper...

La Ginny va arquejar una cella.

- estàs proposant-me el matrimoni, Malfoy? – va preguntar amb veu burleta, com en la ocasió que ell li va demanar per sortir per primer cop.

- no – va aclarir, i ella va mirar amb recel – puc fer-ho millor que això – va agregar amb un somriure confident.

-Ahw... – li va imitar ella, declinant el cap – quina llàstima! Just quan estava pensant en dir-te que sí...

Ell la va mirar com si la mirés per primer cop.

- de debò? – va preguntar, sorprès.

- no – va contestar ella rient-se malèvolament – però volia veure la teva cara de por.

Ell tenia el front arrugat. No podia dir si per la resposta o per la raó d'aquesta.

- no és por – es va defensar, apropant-la cap a ell – només que no m'ho imaginava.

Van passar una estona callats, abraçant-se. Fins que la veu d'en Draco va trencar el silenci.

- et casaries amb mi?

Ella li va tornar a somriure, amb la galta recolzada a l'espatlla.

- vinga, Malfoy, tu pots fer-ho millor que això...

Fi de la segona part.

Pròximament: Ginny's ex-boyfriend's back in town! i... que aixequi la mà qui vulgui veure a en Draco just havent sortit d ela dutxa! (entre línies: envieu-me un review XD) tant la Momo cicerone com jo esperem rebre notícies vostres :P


End file.
